leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Poppy/@comment-26915270-20151216223359
I love the aesthetic choices for the redesign, but some of the mechanical ones are kind of questionable. She is ideally a hybrid tank / fighter. But she seems to be more along the lines of a weird support tank / assassin than tank / fighter. She seems to do very good burst damage vs squishes with a stun + hammer smash combo, supported by a sheen or Triforce proc. So this is interesting and I don't mind this choice vs say, good strong sustained damage. Which she doesn't have, but the game can have a place for different tanks. Though her tankiness is a little lackluster, the gold gain from her passive Steadfast seems underwhelming at 12%, 24% when at 39% health or lower. The lockdown / protect duration of 2.5s is pretty short for only a particular mechanic and does nothing vs the many blinks in the game or flash. Her CC is very situational and seems lackluster. Her hammer smash slow is tiny and only effects a small area. Ideally I would increase the slow a little bit and increase the area by a reasonable amount, maybe make it longer to force people to swerve to the side. Her smash is nice but it is situational – a wall has to be present and the damage is underwhelming when you pull off a successful stun. That’s fine, but if we want to give her a different flavor than other tanks, I guess increase the damage when you pull off a stun to solidify her single target burst or to make it easier give it a longer range? It’ll allow her to stick harder, which is something she has issues with. It’s so weird to think of a tank that has problems sticking. Lastly the ultimate is a cool unique flavor and I can see it having some great uses. It seems pretty balanced, undeniably it has a situational aspect to it – you don’t want to just toss it out every time it is on cooldown. It’s also easily interrupted as it is a channel, so the window to use it for someone being up front and eating CC is slim. But this just kind of piles onto her situational stun, making her very unreliable when it comes to putting out CC. You may be in a good place to do it or you may not. You won’t be anywhere near as reliable as other tanks with immediate and useful on demand universal CC, which cannot be interrupted or requires specific terrain positioning. Can we just swallow this and say “okay well that is just how she is?” I guess so! We don’t need every tank to be the same, but if that is the case, she could use some small buffs to her numbers + her hammer smash slow / area of effect. Put it on the PBE, see where this goes. Steadfast up to 15%/30%, duration up to 3s, increase slow by 10%, double the length of the area, increase heroic charges damage combo from 50%/50% to 50%/75% - increase the range by a medium amount, maybe 100 units total.